Disney Create
Disney Create,DC and/or Create, is an online site targeted towards kids around 6-10 but is now running with many tweens and teens. It is an art-sharing site in which kids post art, varying from My Little Ponies, Powerpuff Girls, Sonic characters, anime, and almost anything that Disney deems appropriate. Artists of many ages paint on this site, even though younger ages are targeted. The link is right here: http://disney.go.com/create/ DC Artists They're so many of us on Create that it would be impossible to name all of these wonderful people... People on DC have there own style of drawing and that's what brings us together. We are a loving and kind group of people, most of the time. We like to give are opinions and you can expect complete honesty from one and another on this website, even if you don't want it. Some artist, including myself, are a bit crazy. And when I say a bit I mean allot, but we like to be crazy that's what makes us, well us! Different Styles of Art Everyone has they're own style of art. There's: * MLPs, which you can see mostly everywhere in DC. * PPGs, this is also what mostly everyone draws or has drawn before. * SCs, which aren't rare but are not common probably 30% of the people on DC draw in this style. * Anime. I don't see many anime artist on Create but I know there's some. * Video game artists. They draw characters from video games. * Realistic artists. They draw realistic things (i.e. things from nature, animals, still life, etc.) I can't think of anything else, so I'll leave it at that. Another thing about our art is that whatever in right now(Like a new movie, T.V. Disney has created) is what's popular and is what everyone draws. What we think of DC? RedMonkey101 Studios says: "'''''I really love DC! I mean I hate the glitches and junk but I like the community! They're the awesomest people you could ever meet! Even though DC doesn't really approve my good art and now there approving my really old art, it's weird but hey at least they approved it. There approving processes may take time but I guess sometimes they really do get to it.. I would have never got into drawing if it wasn't for DC and if it wasn't for the people on it I don't think I would be where I am today without them! If you never hear of Disney Create before or if your just starting out on art, TRY THIS WEBSITE! (/\^3^/\)"'' 'Awesomeperson110 says: 'Yeah, DC's really awesome. If I weren't on DC, I wouldn't have founded this wiki as DeviantDC. It's one of the most friendliest places you can ever be, and it's where most people don't judge you by your looks, or the way you draw, act, or are, it's where everyone's friends. It's where you can express yourself through art and be who you want to be. Although, the bugs are really annoying. Yeah.. lol '''Have your comments on what you think of DC? Put them in this box! History of DC Disney Create was created into a official website in 2009 and has been here since. They updated from there original designs for the website back in 2012 and 2011. There isn't really anything into this but the new logo or something like that...